Decorteo Brigieux
Decorteo Brigieux ( , Dekuorute Oburīju for French décolleté oblige, lit. kanji "Magical Dress", lit. furigana "Cleavage required") is armor that can only be used by Magika Stigma. The official English translation of the manga uses the term décolleté oblique. Synopsis When a person with an enigma makes a contract with a Diva, their enigma becomes a stigma and they are able to materialize part of their Diva's form that is the Decorteo Brigieux. Decorteo Brigieux can take the form of armor which most of the female heroines use or items and weapons such as Kazuki's Ring of Solomon or Loki's sword. Owners of Decorteo and their forms *Kaguya Otonashi: Due to her Diva being Asmodeus; the demon that governs lust, her Decorteo Brigieux is very revealing. It is purple and black in color with long purple sleeves and black stockings that extend to her thighs, a collar around her neck, a skirt that is made up of separate protruding cloths with rings, cloth slimming the length of her breasts, rings covering her nipples, and black cloth covering her genitalia. *Mio Amasaki: Her Diva is Phenex. Her Decorteo Brigieux is red and black in color with armlets on her shoulders, long sleeves, a red and black vest around her waist, stockings with black belts on them extending to her thighs, and red ribbons in her hair. * Koyuki Hiakari: Her Diva is Vepar. Koyuki’s Magical Dress is like a white school swimsuit. The Stigma is exposed on the shoulders and the thighs. Her hairstyle changes to a ponytail tied with a blue ribbon when she uses her Decorteo Brigieux. * Charlotte Lieben Frau: Her Diva is Prometheus. Her magic dress takes the form of a simple silver bikini. When wearing her magic dress her hairstyle changes to twin-tails tied with blue and silver rings. * Hikaru Hoshikaze: Her Diva is Baal. Hikaru’s Magical Dress is a sleeveless yellow and white leotard with high leg exposure, and the Stigma revealed itself starting from the shoulders down the entire arm. She keeps the same hairstyle with the addition of her ponytail being kept with 2 bows, one yellow and one white. * Beatrix Baumgard: Her Diva is Thor. * Karin Katsura: Her Diva is Tamamo no Mae. Her Magic Dress is tinged with the color of Chinas' flag, red and gold with a white shirt that has detached sleeves. From her lower back, a golden fox tail grows out. * Kazuha Tsukahara: Her Diva is Futsunushi no Kami. Her Magic Dress resembles a white and red miko uniform, her hair also grows in length. * Miyabi Ryūtaki: Her Diva is Gremory. Her Magic Dress resembles a white, sleeveless, backless qipao dress with an opening in the front and a slit off the side and it is outlined in gold. Her hair becomes straighter and is now in a ponytail tied with gold string, along with a crescent moon hair accessory. This is a rare magic dress with little exposure rate. * Shinobu Ryūtaki: Her Diva is Marchosias. The Magic Dress consists of a white bikini outlined with blue on the left side and red on the right side, decorated with fur that made the one seeing it think of a Demon Beast’s pelt. It also possesses armor made of mysterious red and blue metal and wings made of red crystal on the back. Her hair becomes wavier and is now in a ponytail. * Kanon Kodzuki: Her Diva is Belial. * Akane Yagumo: Her Diva is Amon. * Shiori Yumeno: Her Diva is Halphas. * Itsuki Kamimura: Her Diva is Amaterasu. * Aisu Ikōsai: Her Diva is Susanoo. * Lu Shang Xiang: Her Diva is Taikōbō. * Ilya Muromech: Her Diva is Svarog. * Regina Olympia Folnar: Her Diva is Zeus. Gallery Miō's Decorteo Brigieux.jpg|Miō's Decorteo Brigieux Hikaru's Decorteo Brigieux.jpg|Hikaru's Decorteo Brigieux Koyuki's Chouki Decorteo Brigieux.jpg|Koyuki's Chouki Decorteo Brigieux Mio's Chouki Decorteo Brigieux.jpg|Mio's Chouki Decorteo Brigieux Hikaru's Chouki Decorteo Brigieux.jpg|Hikaru's Chouki Decorteo Brigieux Kaguya's Chouki Decorteo Brigieux.jpg|Kaguya's Chouki Decorteo Brigieux Kaguya decorteo brigieux.PNG|Kaguya's Decorteo Brigieux Category:Terminology